


Amore Dolet

by queenvictoriia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, hux's name is brennan not armitage, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvictoriia/pseuds/queenvictoriia
Summary: Kylo and Hux get into a huge fight and then get engaged and have sex. That's it. That's the story. Read at your own discretion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put a disclaimer here that I am not trying to romanticize abusive relationships. Both Kylo and Hux have unresolved mental issues, and their relationship would never be healthy. I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible.
> 
> This is based on an RP I did with tumblr user @molliatenebris. (Go follow him, he's honestly really awesome.) You can find my Hux at killedstars.

Hux clenches his fist at the sight of the sock on the floor. It really shouldn’t be a big deal; it’s just one sock. It’s just one sock, and Hux can easily pick it up himself. But it’s the principle of the thing. Kylo, his mess of a boyfriend, is constantly leaving his things all over their shared home, giving Hux great anxiety. 

Kylo usually laughs it off, telling Hux that he’s being way too anal about these things, but to Hux, it’s very important. It’s not just him liking to have the apartment clean, it’s him needing to have it clean or else he has severe panic attacks. 

And so, he calls to his boyfriend, "Kylo pick your damn shit up! I'm not here to clean up after you!"

"I'm tired! I'll do it in the morning!" comes the reply from the bedroom.

Hux feels his eye twitch. The sock will not stay on the floor, and he’s certainly not going to pick it up. Kylo needs to learn to clean up after himself. 

"No, you will do it now! It's not that hard!"

"Get off my ass, Mom!" 

"Don't you dare call me that! Pick your fucking shit up and stop being a damn slob!" he yells, hands beginning to shake. 

"I said I would get it in the morning, you neurotic crazy bastard!" Kylo shouts right back, coming out of the bedroom, glaring at Hux (who glares right back at him.)

Hux nearly punches Kylo for that. "Oh you're one to talk about being neurotic! Just pick up your fucking sock right now! You know how much it bothers me, and yet you continue to be a fucking human mess! I don't even know why I'm still with you!"

"Yeah?! Yeah, you wonder why you're with me!? Well, darling, I wonder the same fucking thing if I piss you off so much! You want me to pick up the sock!? Fine then!"  
Kylo bends down, grabbing the article of clothing in his hand. And throws it in Hux' face.

Having not expected it, the sock hits Hux right in the face. And this little thing is just the tip of the iceberg that is the shitty day he’s had. He finds himself snapping. "Get the fuck out! We're over! I fucking hate you! Get out and don't fucking come back! You can be homeless for all I care! Get the fuck out!"

Kylo clenches his jaw. "My name is also on the fucking lease, genius! You don't have the authority to kick me out!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN PAY THE RENT BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A REAL FUCKING JOB!" Hux screams, ready to punch the other in the face, wanting to break his fucking nose and knock out a few teeth, just for good measure. 

"My job is completely real! I make money! I pay electric! I help with groceries!” Kylo insists. “You're just a judgmental bastard! Why the fuck did I have to fall in love with you?"

"I ask myself the same fucking question every day! But I'm not in love with you anymore! You're a fucking psychopath! I fucking hate you!"

His words aren't even true, of course. He's still madly in love with Kylo, but he's too angry. He's saying things he doesn't mean. 

Something changes within Kylo at that - at Hux's words of affection changed, of love no longer there. Shaking, eyes watering, he growls, moving to punch at the wall, his fist going through it. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you and you're fucking face!"

Hux’s breathing comes in harsh, ragged pants. He's on the verge of crying, but he refuses to let a single tear fall, at least until they're no longer in the same room.

Pulling his now scraped hand from the wall, Kylo turns slowly to look at Hux, breathing labored and tears falling freely. "You fucking bastard. I - I fucking love you. I would have done anything for you. You can't - you can't fucking do this to me."

"What are you going to do?” Hux demands, a dangerous light now illuminating his eyes. “Are you going to fucking kill me because I don't love you anymore? I'd like to fucking see you do it!"

Even though his own words say 'fight me,' Hux feels real fear. He's terrified of what Kylo is capable of.

Kylo sees red at the words and reaches out, grabbing Hux by the collar and pinning him to the wall, pressing his body against his. 

"I could. I could snap your skinny little neck. I could end you right now, Brennan. I could make it so no one else could have you."

"Do it," he gasps out, though there is no fight left in his tone. He's shaking. Badly. He's finding it increasingly harder to breathe. He knows Kylo is certainly capable of killing him, and there's the distinct possibility that this is the end for Hux.

"I can't." 

Kylo lets out a shuddering breath, his hands moving to grasp at Hux' arms and he pressed his face into Hux' neck, wet tears falling upon the other's skin. 

"I love you - fuck you, you fucking life ruiner. You break my fucking heart and I can't even... I can't even hurt you."

It's then that the dam breaks and the tears Hux has been desperately trying to hold back break through and he's just standing there sobbing. He pulls Kylo in close to him, and the two of them cry freely. 

"You idiot. You fucking idiot. I fucking love you, okay? I was lying when I said that I hated you. I was lying. I was lying."

"Why would you... Why would you say that? Why would you hurt me like that? Why...?" Kylo asks, looking up at Hux, looking utterly heartbroken, and clearly not believing him. Clinging to Hux, as though he would disappear, he refuses to let him go. "I.... I love you so much..."

"I don't know. I don't know. I was mad. I was freaking out. I don't know..." Hux responds, looking away. He lets out a rather undignified sob that, was he in a better state of mind, he'd be so embarrassed by. "I love you, too, okay? I promise you that I love you. I promise."

"I love you... I love you so much... Don't... Don't ever say that again.... It felt like my world was crumbling." Kylo says, lips trembling. Wet kisses press against Hux' neck, so grateful to still have him. "I thought I lost you."

“You idiot. You're never going to lose me. I'm the only one just as fucked up as you are. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever," he assures Kylo.  
Whole body trembling, Kylo grabs Hux’s face, making the other look at him. "Promise. Promise me that you won't leave.... That you won't abandon me... I love you so much...."

"I promise. I promise that I am never going to leave you. I love you too much for that," Hux replies.

"Marry me." 

The words come out of his mouth before he can stop them, but now he's not certain he ever wanted to. Dropping to his knees, taking Hux' hands in his. "Marry me."  
Hux has no idea what to say. The idea of marriage has never once crossed his mind. He's not even sure if he wants to get married. And yet, it's so so tempting. Especially because it's Kylo asking him. 

"I...okay. Yes. I'll marry you."

Swooping up, gathering Hux in his arms, he kisses him full on the mouth, laughing into it, tears still falling but the sound of utter joy mixed with it.  
Hux kisses back, passionately and desperately. God, he loves this man so much. Kylo frequently makes him want to rip his hair out and kill someone, but he also makes Hux happy. And he's just so desperately in love.

Pulling away, only because he needs to breathe, Kylo looks at him with desperation. "Let me take you to bed. Let me make you feel good. I missed you all day."

"I...okay," Hux whispers breathlessly. 

Because he wants it. Wants it so bad. Needs it. He needs to feel Kylo inside of him. He needs to feel good. And he needs to make Kylo feel good, too.

Picking him up, so easily when Hux is so thin compared to him, and settling him upon the bed, Kylo crawls between his legs, kissing him and nipping at his neck, his hands working to remove his clothing. 

"I love you... Love you so much... I need you, Hux..."

Normally, Hux protests being carried; he doesn't need to feel like a damsel in distress. But at the current moment, he's in too deep to care. All he cares about his having Kylo touch him. 

He pleads, "I love you too. I need you so bad. Please, please. I need you."

Kylo has never been able to deny Hux, not for long. Not with that beautiful begging that falls from his lips. Kissing him once more, he slides downward until he settles between Hux's thighs, pulling his pants off before pressing his hands on either thigh and parting them, moving in to nip at the crook of his pelvic bone.

Hux moans, loudly and wantonly. He can feel that he's already wet with anticipation and Kylo has barely touched him. He's usually into the teasing, but he's impatient tonight. He wants Kylo to stop kissing him and just fuck him.

Moving from the crook of his pelvis to his core, Kylo's tongue moves from his opening to the top, stopping as he reaches the nub and suckles, a hand moving to tease at Hux' entrance.

Hux’s hips buck involuntarily as pleasure courses through him. He pants, silently begging for more. God, he needs this.  
Pressing two fingers into his boyfriend - fiancé, his fiancé, he crooks them slightly while he continues suckling on Hux's clit, slowly moving his fingers in a thrusting motion.

"Ah...! Kylo, fuck..." Hux moans, hips softly thrusting upwards. He's already so close. Kylo knows exactly what to do to make him feel good.

Kylo stopps, pulling away with a grin, looking up at Hux and licking his lips. "You close?"

Hux whines lowly at the feeling of being denied release. 

"Yes..." he breathes, hoping that Kylo continues. He's just so close. He needs it.

Kylo doesn't dive back down, though he does slowly touch with his fingertips barely grazing the other before settling on his knees, undoing his pants and pulling himself out. He gives himself a few strokes, looking down at Hux. 

"I'm going to fuck you... Going to fuck you so hard..."

"Yes...please..." he gasps. “I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. Please. I need you. I need to feel you..."

Hux is a shuddering mess at this point. And he just keeps moaning, "Please..." under his breath.

Kylo doesn't need told twice. Lining himself up, he pushes in with a groan, sheathing himself inside of Hux until he is completely buried, and he hides his face in the crook of Hux' neck. 

"Fuck... I forgot how... How fucking tight you are...."

Hux hisses at the slight pain this causes, but he stays still a moment, allowing his body to adjust. It's been way too long since they last did this, but his body seems to recognize Kylo. 

"Mm...fuck me. Fuck me right now..."

Kylo groans at the feel, giving a panting grin as Hux demanded to be fucked - he slowly pulls out, leaving only the head inside, before ramming back in with a harsh movement of his hips.

He cries out, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure the harsh thrust gives him. He's soon begging for more, wanting, needing to be fucked vigorously and violently.  
He wants to be screaming Kylo's name by the end of this.

Kylo continues his thrusting, picking up speed, each thrust more brutal than the last, before completely pulling out. He hands grip Hux's hips and turned him over, pulling him up on his knees before sliding back into him. The new angle gave him more perch, able to reach deeper, and he set a violent pace.

He almost whines again when Kylo pulls out, but he's in a new position and being fucked again fast enough that he doesn't need to complain. The new position allows for a new burst of pleasure that has him close once more. 

"Ah! Kylo! Kylo! Fuck!"

Kylo reaches around, touching Hux's clit and stroking it as he continues to fuck him, leaning down and biting Hux's neck.

"Ah! Kylo!" He's so so close to the edge now. He can feel his orgasm building up, but he tries to hold it back, wanting to savor in this moment.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kylo groans into his skin, feeling his own orgasm building, but holding back as he continues to work to make Hux reach his first. "Hux... so fucking tight... So fucking warm. Ah, fuck!"

That does it for him and he comes with a loud cry of "Kylo!" He rides out his orgasm, moaning all the way through it and calling out Kylo's name.

That sends Kylo over the edge, a gasp and shudder of "Hux!" as he comes, hips sputtering with the force of his orgasm.

Once his orgasm ends, he becomes boneless in Kylo's arms, spent for the moment, though willing to go for a round two if that's what his... fiancé wants.

Kylo pulls out, pulling Hux into his arms and snuggling into him, petting his hair softly. "I love you... Love you so much…” he whispers. 

"I love you too. I love you more than anything." He buries his face in Kylo's chest, wanting to be in this moment forever.

"I'm sorry for being so difficult.... I'm so sorry...." Kylo apologizes. He closes his eyes and rests against the pillow, petting Hux softly. "I'll be a good husband."

"Mm...Just, clean up after yourself, okay? I know I can be difficult about it, but it just gives me so much anxiety when I see things out of place..." He kisses Kylo on the cheek. "I know you'll be a good husband."

"I'll try to be better about it..." he says, and he means it. He’ll do anything for Hux. 

"Okay. That's all I can ask..." Hux replies, giving Kylo a soft smile. 

And the two of them fall asleep in each other’s arms, as if the fight never happened.


End file.
